When we're alone
by Bleebs098
Summary: This is Sam's POV through some events from the promo's and sneakpeeks from isp. But what happens when they are finally left alone at night? read to find out and while your at it, review


"I dare you to let me be your one and only"- ADELE

Sam's POV- We got in the car to go to the court. Nora was on trial. Every glance pained me. There was no more love. Two words and all emotions are gone. Carly sat between us in the court. He kept making fun of me, saying things about how this is the only time I've been in a court room and not been on trial. I actually heard my heart break. We got back to Nora's, don't ask why. We sat on the couch touching, all of us. The boys comforted Carly and reassured Spencer was okay. I was feeling ashamed. It had nothing to do with Freddie this time though.

Nora and her mom had us under full control and I couldn't do anything. I'm supposed to be strong but I couldn't or I would hurt someone else. When Nora and her mom came back from where ever they were to give us cake and soda plus to celebrate to New Year. 10, 9, 8, 7, I saw Nora eying up Freddie, 6, she jumped over the couch to where Fredward was standing, 5, 4, Oh my gosh, no, no, 3, she grabbed his shoulders (just like I used to to) 2, he was struggling and I could tell he would rather die than kiss her, 2, she grabbed his neck (I have never grabbed his neck, it's too impersonal, Melanie does it though, its shoulders or cheek for me.) 1, she kissed him on the talker, I filled my mouth full of cake as I attempted not to scream at her. I saw as Freddie fell back and as she fell on top of him and forced her way into his mouth. Finally she got off him. Phew. She ran back into her kitchen and locked the door like before. Freddie remained, you could say "floored". When he finally did stand up his shirt was all messed up and so was his hair. I made an excuse to why I [and Carly] never helped. My excuse was not worthy because it was cake related.

Later on Nora told us it was 2 and we should rest. Carly was asleep with a blanket over her and cuddled into one of the party manikins. Gibby was sitting on the window pain in the back and Freddie was on the couch spread out with another blanket. I had nowhere to go and so I did something any sleep deprived emotional teenage girl would do. I picked up the couch and tipped it over to where Freddie fell off with a nice big thud!

"Ugh Sam! I was sleeping why'd you knocked me off?" He yelled. I just looked at him with huge pathetic eyes.

"I don't have anywhere to sleep." He looked back at me.

"Okay I'll sleep at one end and you sleep at the other and we will share the blanket." He ordered and I followed. We quickly got out feet into position to stop the awkward footsie play [unintentional]. His were on the outside keeping mine firmly planted down the back. Usually I would complain but I just wanted to sleep. I don't think we have actually fought since the breakup.

Freddie kept switching the shoulder his body rested on and it was really distracting me from my sheep counting. His foot was twitching and was bumping my ankle every swift movement backwards. "Stop Fredward." I found myself start calling him that. He knows I'm serious when I call him that and I know when he calls me Samantha that he is serious.

"Sorry but I can't get the taste of Nora out of my mouth." I watched looking from the top of my eyes to see him wiping his tongue with his hand.

"She really had to get her whole tongue in there didn't she?" I laughed imagining the rare times my tongue was in his mouth, would he react like this? People (including Carly) branded us "The Make Out Couple" yet we only made out on three occasions. 1. The first night we started dating, 2. When he told me I ruined his chance for that NERD camp, after Gibby sang we went back to his without his mom seeing and yeah, 3. When we broke up we went back to the studio and made out.

"Don't remind me. She tastes like Nougat and pickles." He hates those the most, he says there is no point in nougat because it's just sticky stuff that doesn't stick to you because it gets you powdery and pickles just ruin cucumbers.

"Hmm well at least you got a kiss to start the New Year." I showed my jealousy.

"You want one?" Was he offering?

"Depends who it's from." Now I was just flirting but luckily we were both looking up and the lights were off so he couldn't see my smirk.

"What is it was from me?" Oh god what would I say. Yes, yes, yes.

" Umm." I laughed nervously. I felt his body moving closer to mine.

"Move forward." He ordered. He had officially gained dominance over me. I moved forward. I felt him come behind me and rest his hands on my waist then moved them round to meet at my stomach. His head gently rested behind mine so he was breathing in my ear.

"So why are you spooning me Freddie?" While he was laughing at my query his hot breathed jumped in and out my ear which sent the hairs on the back of my neck to go up and me to shiver.

"Your legs were shivering. So I came to warm you up. I remember the last time I did this." I sighed.

"Yeah well it won't happen again. We are over even though I can't remember why." I sighed again.

"I think it was because…." I cut him off.

"Or maybe I choose to forget because I don't like the idea that I wasn't good enough for you but its true so yeah let's just go to sleep." I turned my body round slightly more to the front of the sofa and his warm hands were that touching my exposed belly and the shiver came again.

"Goodnight Samantha." He whispered in my ear.

I whispered back. "Good night Fredward."

As I was falling to sleep I heard some talking in my ear. It was Freddie but I don't think he knew I could here. "I Love you Sam, we're just not right for each other unless we're abnormal to out personalities. But it's true; we were not or ever will be a perfect couple, but a realistic one. I turned around more once more and touched my hands to his. The I turned all the way so I was facing him, I cupped his face and kisses him.

"Yeah, you're right, Nora doesn't taste too good." I smiled and fell asleep with my face in his chest.


End file.
